


That We Are Underlings

by merryghoul



Series: Shakespeare Quotes for Femslash Ficlets: General Claim [19]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: The "long way 'round" is a happily ever after.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For femslash100, prompt #524, happily ever after.
> 
> Also for [](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/)**femslashficlets** 's Shakespeare quotes table, prompt "The fault… is not in our stars, but in ourselves" (from Julius Caesar)
> 
> Title also comes from Julius Caesar, by Shakespeare.

By the end of her life Clara wanted to be more heroic, like her hero, the Doctor. All Me ever wanted to do was get off of Earth and see the galaxy. But both were denied in their efforts. Eventually fate led them to steal a TARDIS of their own to have their own adventures through time and space.

Some could say that fate kept them apart. Regardless, it wasn't any fault of their own. Until the time is right to return Clara to Gallifrey (which feels like eternity), Clara and Me will keep creating their own happily ever afters.


End file.
